Even Brothers Can't Escape Destiny
by linkluvr01
Summary: A year has passed since Link defeated Ganondorf, and Link and Zelda are happily married and living together in Hyrule Castle. Link is living a normal life, until an encounter with an old foe will change his life forever....Entire summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Even Brothers Can't Escape Destiny

**linkluvr01:** Ok guys, this is my first story, so go easy on me here. I would appreciate reviews, but keep them nice please. If there's any suggestions you have for me, I would be happy to hear them. So enjoy!

P.S: Thanks to DetrimentalSunshine for motivating me to finally start this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in Zelda (although that would be awesome), nor do I own any of the characters, places, or anything that I use in this story.

* * *

**Summary:** A year has passed since Link defeated Ganondorf, and Link and Zelda are happily married and living together in Hyrule Castle. Link is living a normal life in the castle, until an event occurred that would change his life forever. An encounter with an old enemy has left him with unanswered questions and a new adventure for both him and Zelda.

* * *

"Master, I have returned," said a shadowy figure, his blood red eyes staring at the floor as he bowed before his master.

"You serve me well my apprentice. What is your report on the boy?" the master replied.

"Link is still in the castle, unaware that I have been following him. He suspects nothing."

"And Zelda?" the master asked with a very serious tone.

"She suspects nothing as well. Everything is going as you said it would."

"You have done well. Continue watching them and wait for the opportune moment to strike. Soon I will have my revenge on those two wretched imbeciles for what they did to me and their Triforces will finally be mine!" said the master with delight in his voice.

"As you wish my master," said the dark figure as he bowed one last time and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"Come on Link! Wake up!" a very excited Zelda said to her husband one morning.

"Five more minutes Zelda," said Link, in a whiny, tired voice as he rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Link, do not make me pull you out of that bed. You know I will."

Link, knowing that she meant it when she said she would pull him out of bed, sat up and looked at her with his tired eyes.

"There. I'm up," he said in a sarcastic tone. "Why are you in such a rush that I can't sleep five more minutes?"

"Because Link. We don't have any time to mess around. We have a lot of things to do to get ready for today."

"What's so special about today?" Link asked with a confused look on his face.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your own birthday Link!" she said with an excited look on her face.

"My birthday?" Link said, dumbfounded as he turned to look at the calendar on the wall. June 19. It was his birthday. How could he have forgotten? Today was the day he turned 19 years old. He looked up at Zelda and grinned.

"It is my birthday Zelda! How could I have forgotten?"

"Happy birthday Link." She said to him, smiling as she leaned down and hugged him. He stood up, and hugged her back, then tilted her head up and kissed her. He looked into her deep blue eyes.

"I love you Zelda," he said, smiling at her. _She's so beautiful_ he thought to himself. It was only six months ago that they had gotten married. It was a grand ceremony that all of Hyrule had witnessed, and everyone had agreed that Link and Zelda were meant for each other.

"Come on Link, we can't stand around here all day. We have a party to get ready for!" Zelda said, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Alright, alright. Hold on. At least let me get dressed." Link said as he walked over to his closet to get a clean outfit. He changed into his normal green tunic and leggings, then had a mild panic attack when he couldn't find his hat, but then was relieved when he found it on the floor of their room under his dirty pile of clothes (the one that Zelda was constantly asking him to pick up off the floor).

Both of them walked out of their room and headed for the main dining hall of the castle to eat breakfast. They walked to the table where Zelda's father was already sitting there, waiting for them.

"I see you two finally decided to join us," Zelda's father, the King of Hyrule, said to them.

"We could have been here earlier if Link had gotten his lazy butt out of bed sooner," Zelda joked.

"Hey, its my birthday. You can't be mean to me today Zelda," Link complained.

Zelda just rolled her eyes and sat down in her seat, Link sitting next to her. They ate a very filling breakfast of pancakes and eggs as they talked about whatever subject came up at the time, ranging from the current state of Hyrule to Link's major obsession with his hat.

After breakfast, it was time for Zelda and Link to go and start getting things ready for the party. Zelda wanted to go and get flowers from the castle garden, so she went out and Link followed her. They looked together for flowers that Zelda thought would be appropriate for the party.

Little did they know that they were being watched by a shadowy figure in the nearby tree. The figure in the tree moved positions to get a better view, but slipped on a branch, causing a loud noise and some leaves to fall. Link quickly looked up, sword in hand, but saw nothing in the tree.

"Its probably just a bird Link," Zelda said as she continued to pick flowers.

"I don't know, it sounded like it was bigger than a bird. Oh well," Link said, but he still looked like he wasn't sure. He had a bad feeling about something, but he couldn't tell what.

**

* * *

linkluvr01: **Ok! So that's the first chapter! Please please please review! I really would like to know how to make the next chapter better. If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know. But keep the reviews nice. I wont listen to mean reviews. Thanks for reading! I will do my best to update as soon as possible! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**linkluvr01: I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been so busy lately that I never had time to even think about this chapter. But I finally found the time, so heres chapter 2. Oh, and I kidnapped Link so I could force him to do the disclaimer for me. **

**Link: Help me! I was kidnapped against my will by this crazy person! **

**linkluvr01: Shut up and do the disclaimer or you will lose your hat privileges again...**

**Link: *gulp* linkluvr01 does not own anything from Zelda because Nintendo owns it. And she doesn't own me either, so I don't know why she has kidnapped me against my will to tell everyone something that she could have easily said on her own…**

**linkluvr01: Don't make me take your hat! **

**Link: No! My hat! I'll be good...I promise…**

**linkluvr01: Thank you. Now for Chapter 2. **

* * *

"You fool!" said the master as he threw the shadowy figure on the ground with his magic. "You almost revealed yourself! Now Link has suspicions!"

"I-I'm sorry master," the shadow said in pain. "I slipped in the tree…it wasn't my fault…I won't fail you again…"

"You will not fail me again! If you are revealed before the time is right, you will have ruined all of my plans! Now leave and continue your task!"

"Yes master..I won't fail you again…I promise," said the shadow as he dissapeared.

* * *

"Link would you quit worrying about it. It was probably just an animal of some sort," said Zelda, annoyed that Link would not drop the subject already.

"But it wasn't an animal Zelda. I sensed something. Something that did not seem like an animal moving in a tree. It almost sounded like someone was in the tree and slipped," Link said.

"Well just drop it for now. We have a lot of stuff to do before tonight."

"Ok…fine…but I still want to know what it was and why it was there…" Link said with a concerned look on his face.

They walked into the main dining hall of the castle where the party would be held, and there were already people setting up decorations.

"Your highness where would you like the food table to be set?" a random servant asked Zelda.

"You can place it against the east wall so that people have easy acess to it," she replied. "Oh, and don't forget to put the tablecloth I have chosen on it along with the matching ones on the guest tables."

Link just smiled and rolled his eyes. That was his Zelda. Everything had to be perfect. At least she was there to keep him organized. Without her, he probably couldn't even remember where he was supposed to sleep at night.

"Come on Link. Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come help?" Zelda said, smiling at him.

"Oh…right. Coming my love," he said as he ran over to where she was standing.

Zelda just smiled. She loved it when he called her cute nicknames like that.

They spent most of the day setting up for the party, and Zelda made sure that everything was perfect before anyone was allowed to leave. After everything was set up, Link and Zelda went back up to their room. There was still a few hours before the party, so they had some time to spare before they had to get ready.

They got up to their room and Link kicked off his shoes and flopped on the bed.

"Do you have to just leave your shoes in the middle of the floor Link?" Zelda said, annoyed as she picked them up and set them by the wall neatly.

"I don't have to…I just choose too," Link said with a grin on his face.

"Smart alec…" said Zelda as she rolled her eyes and sat next to where he was laying.

Link moved positions so that his head was in her lap and smiled up at her. Zelda smiled back and played with his hair. He reached up with his hand and caressed her cheek, which made her blush. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, then he moved her face so that her lips made contact with his. They separated and smiled at each other.

"I love you angel," Link said to her.

"I love you too Link," she said.

Link moved again, and Zelda lay next to him, and before they both knew it, they fell asleep.

2 hours later, Zelda woke up and realized that there was only an hour until the party.

"Link. Wake up," Zelda said to him, shaking him a little.

"Is it time already?" Link said sleepily.

"Yes Link, we have to get ready. There's only an hour until the guests arrive."

"Alright," Link said as he sat up, stretched, then stood up. He took a glance out the window too see the sun beginning to set. He was enjoying the beauty of the sunset when something caught his eye. He looked over at the building and noticed a shadow move and then disappear.

"That's strange…" he said to himself.

"What is it Link?" Zelda asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

They walked out of the room and headed down to the dining hall to get ready. Link couldn't help feeling a strange sensation telling him that something bad was going to happen at the party.

**

* * *

**

linkluvr01: Once again, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I will do my best to get Chapter 3 up as soon as I can. Thanks to Evilblood and runswiththepack13 for reviewing chapter 1. R & R please! Thank you for everyone who reads this, and don't forget to review! I like reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**linkluvr01: **Ok guys, I'm really sorry this chapter was so late….I promise that the chapters will come sooner as soon as school starts again. Once I get my laptop back for school, I can probably update at least once a week. Anyways, here's Link again for the disclaimer.

**Link:** linkluvr01 does not own anything from Zelda, she only owns this story itself. No characters or nothing.

**linkluvr01: **Thank you Link for making that short and sweet. So now here's chapter 3. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Link and Zelda walked down the hall towards the dining hall and opened the giant wooden doors that led into the dining hall.

"Wow this place looks great! You guys really did a good job," Link said, amazed.

"I know," said Zelda, smiling. "The servants did a really good job in here. Now all we have to do is wait for the guests to arrive."

"Ok, so….what time are they supposed to be here?" Link asked.

"Within the next hour," Zelda replied as she smiled at him.

They both found their seats at the grand table that was placed in front of all the guest tables, along with the king, and Impa, Zelda's attendant.

"You do realize that you guys have to greet the guests as they walk in," the King leaned over and whispered to Zelda.

"I know, father. We're just waiting until the guests start to arrive." Zelda replied.

About 10 minutes passed when one of the servants came running in to notify the King that guests had begun to arrive. Link and Zelda got up and walked over towards the door as the first guest entered the room.

"Link! I'm so glad to see you! Happy Birthday!" said a very excited Malon as she walked in and hugged Link.

"Nice to see you too Malon," he replied, smiling.

"And Zelda! It's been so long! How are you?" she said as she hugged Zelda, squealing a little.

"Malon! It's so good to see you!" Zelda squealed back as they both hugged each other tight.

"Link, my boy! Great to see you again! Happy birthday!" said Talon, Malon's father and owner of Lon Lon Ranch.

"Thank you Talon. Great to see you too," said Link as he shook the man's hand.

"Zelda you are looking as pretty as ever my dear," said Talon as he shook her hand.

"Well thank you Talon," Zelda said as she smiled back at him.

"Come on daddy lets find our table," said Malon excitedly. They walked and sat down at their assigned table.

"LIIIIINNNNNKKK!" they heard a scream when suddenly a little green haired girl came out of nowhere and glomped Link.

"Ooof hey Saria. How are you?" Link said kind of surprised and trying not to lose his balance as he hugged the girl hanging on him.

"Happy Birthday Link!" she said as she continued to hug him. Link set her down on the ground and hugged her again then tussled her hair as she giggled.

"Hey, Saria, where's my hug?" Zelda said as she smiled at her. Saria hugged her too then ran off and sat at the same table that Malon is at.

They greeted a ton other people, including Princess Ruto and the Zoras, Darunia and the gorons, Nabooru the sage of Spirit, and Rauru the Sage of Light. Eventually the whole dining hall was full of people, so the King stood up and silenced the crowd for his announcements.

"May I have your attention please! I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight to celebrate the birthday of Link, the husband of my daughter and our very own Hero of Time. Now that everyone is here, I would like to invite you all to eat the glorious dinner that has been prepared for us tonight. After dinner, we will have an open dance floor and music for everyone's enjoyment, and we will cut cake soon after that. Once again, thank you all for accepting the invitation and I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight. Therefore, you may now eat. Thank you."

The King and everyone else at the grand table got up and were the first ones to help themselves at the dinner buffet. Once everyone was served, they began eating the food that was prepared for them. Dinner was everything from steak to fish to chicken…you name it, it was there.

After dinner, people began to walk around and associate with one another. Some hit the dance floor, while others went and talked with Link and Zelda about everything that could possibly come to mind. Link walked around talking to people, and then he decided he was going to show off his –awesome- dance moves…

"Link! What are you doing!" Zelda said, trying not to fall over laughing.

"I'm showing off my –awesome– dance moves!" he replied while jumping around like an idiot.

"Ok Link, I think that's enough…" Zelda said, turning red from embarrassment. Link stopped dancing and walked back over to where Zelda was standing.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Am I embarrassing you?" Link said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"No…not at all…" she replied, her face still cherry red.

"You are so cute when you blush Zelda," Link said, still smiling. Zelda just gave him a small smile.

"Lets go walk around Link," she said.

"Good idea," Link replied. He took her hand and they walked around and visited people at their tables. Link suddenly got this feeling that something wasn't right. He looked around, but didn't see anything suspicious.

"Something wrong?" his concentration was broken by Zelda who noticed the concerned look on his face.

"Huh? Oh…nothing. I just got this weird feeling. Its nothing." They continued walking, when suddenly Link saw someone in a black cloak in the corner of his eye. He turned to look, but then saw nothing but people who were walking around talking to others.

"Link are you ok?" Zelda asked, looking a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw someone," he replied.

"Who was it?"

"I don't know… I thought I saw someone wearing a black cloak, but when I turned around, there was no one there."

"Link I think that you are just seeing things. You need to relax and have fun. It's your birthday. Quit worrying about things," she said to him.

"Maybe your right." he said when suddenly he saw the same person in the black cloak standing by a wall looking straight at them. Zelda saw him too and backed up so she was standing behind Link a little bit.

"Stay back Zelda…I have a bad feeling about this," he said in a serious tone as he reached for his sword, ready for anything.

**

* * *

**

linkluvr01:

:O It's a cliffhanger! Run for your lives! Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far and big thanks to runswiththepack13 and for reviewing chapter 2. I promise this time that the next chapter will be up within 2 weeks. I get my school laptop soon so I don't have to wait for a chance to use the home computer to update anymore. Thanks again, and don't forget to R & R! 


	4. Chapter 4

**linkluvr01: **Hey guys! It's me again! Finally I was able to post this a little bit earlier! Yay! I know I left you guys with a cliffhanger...sorry about that...but now you can find out what happens! And now for the disclaimer!

**Link:** linkluvr01 does not own anything from Zelda, she only owns this story. Can you find someone else to do this? I'm getting bored of saying the same thing over and over.

**linkluvr01:** Thank you Link. Maybe I will get someone else. But for now, its your job. :D Anyways, here's chapter 4 of Even Brothers Can't Escape Destiny!

* * *

Link stood ready to fight as the hooded figure looked up at them, but they still could not see his face because the hood was too dark.

"It's been a long time, Link," the figure said in a familiar voice.

"Who are you? How do you know me? What do you want from us?" Link demanded.

"You don't remember me, Link?" he said back to him. By now the whole crowd had surrounded them to see what was happening.

"Zelda, get back. Go stand in the crowd," Link warned her, then he turned back to the figure. "Who are you and what do you want? Show yourself!"

"So you don't remember me. Maybe you will remember me now," the figure said as he pulled back his hood, revealing a jet-black haired man with deep red eyes. The crowd gasped, in disbelief of what they saw.

"Dark Link," Link mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Now you remember me don't you, Link," Dark Link said as he grinned evilly.

"That's impossible! I killed you! How are you still…" Link's voice was cut off as he stood there in disbelief.

"Alive?" Dark Link said, still grinning. "You did kill me, that is the truth. But you forget one thing Link." He continued, as he walked towards Link. "My master is all powerful. He can resurrect me whenever he pleases."

"But it's been 2 years since I killed you! Why didn't he bring you back earlier then?" Link asked, still in disbelief.

"Because my master decided to resurrect me now. I only follow my master. What he says is truth," Dark Link continued.

"Who is this master of yours?" Link asked with anger in his tone. "State his name!"

"You will meet my master when the time is right. Be patient, brother." Dark Link said with a grim smile on his face.

"You were never my brother!" Link stated with rage in his voice. The crowd gasped at this information.

"Oh Link, I will always be your brother. There is nothing you can do to change blood." Dark Link said, still grinning as he came closer to Link and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me you fiend!" Link said as he pulled away and pointed his sword at his chest.

"There will be another time for that, Link. But for now, I must be off. Places to go, people to see," Dark Link said as he began to walk away.

"Come back and fight you coward!" Link screamed at him.

"Did you not hear my words? I said another time Link. Now is not the time to end our feud. I will see you again, brother."

Link screamed with rage as he charged towards Dark Link with his sword, but as he was about to pierce his heart, Dark Link vanished into thin air, causing Link to stumble forward and hit the floor. Zelda ran immediately and helped him up.

"Link are you ok?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Fine. Absolutely fine," he said, still scowling.

"Link, why did you never tell me about him?"

"Because Zelda, he was dead. Gone completely…or so I thought. I didn't feel it necessary to bring him up with my past," Link said as he walked back towards the crowd, which seemed to have dispersed back to the tables.

Another hour passed and the party was pretty much over, and everyone left. The servants began to clean up and Link and Zelda made their way back to their room. It was late, and they were exhausted. They walked into their room, shut the door, and sat down on their bed.

"Link, I'm sorry that your party was ruined by that creep." Zelda said as she put her hand on his.

"Its not your fault Zelda. I just can't believe that he's alive again. I remember killing him in the water temple 2 years ago. He was dead. I made sure of it."

"He said something about this 'master' of his that brought him back to life. Who do you think that is?" Zelda asked him.

"I don't know, Zelda, but I will find out. And I will get rid of him too."

"Link, if you don't mind, would you please tell me about him and why he's so important in your past?"

"Well, I guess it is time that you knew. You remember me telling you about how my mother brought me to the Kokiri Forest when I was a baby, because the rest of my family was killed in the war right?" Link asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Yes I remember that Link. Your mother brought you to the forest because your father was killed in the ongoing war, so she wanted you to be safe because she knew you were special. And she died after she entrusted you in the care of the Deku Tree," Zelda told him.

"Well, yes. That is what happened. But a lot is left out of that story. When I was born, I was not the only one." Link began. "I had a twin brother. He was born with black hair and red eyes. My mother was not sure why he looked like this, because I have blond hair and blue eyes, along with both her and my father. Other than his hair and eyes, we were identical. We had the same face and everything. Because we were young, I did not know my brother that well, but I do know that we had a strong bond with each other. She named me Link, and his name was Dark."

"So what happened to him then? Why didn't your mother take him to the forest too?" Zelda asked, confused.

"She probably would have. But Ganondorf's army raided our home after my father was killed, because Ganon knew that my mother had given birth to two very special children. He knew that if we were kept alive, then we would be a huge threat to him. So Ganon raided our home, and took my brother away. My mother was not able to save him, so she fled with me too the forest. But she was injured, which is why she died. We thought they killed my brother, so my mother took me to the forest so they would not kill me too."

"But apparently they did not kill Dark Link," Zelda said.

"Right," Link replied. "They didn't kill him as we thought they did. Apparently Ganon sensed that he was also special, so he took him as his own son and raised him to do evil things. I did not know this until I met him in the water temple. I did not know who he was at first, until he spoke my name. I knew right then that he was my missing brother. He was sent by Ganon to come and kill me because Ganon knew I was still alive. I tried my best to convince Dark Link that he was raised to do evil, but he did not believe me. He claimed that it was his destiny to be under the rule of Ganon and kill me one day."

"So you had no choice but to get rid of him," Zelda said to him.

"It was a hard decision. I did not want to kill my brother. But I had to. It was painful to watch my own twin brother, who had been missing for seventeen years, laying there dying by my sword. But I knew that it was what was best for Hyrule. I already knew I would have to get rid of Ganon. But I never thought that it would mean killing my own brother."

"I'm so sorry Link…I did not know that you had to carry this burden with you," Zelda said as she laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Zelda. I did what I had to, and now, I have no regrets."

"So what are you going to do now that he is alive again?"

Link looked her straight in the eye.

"I'm going to have to kill him again. But first, I must find this master of his and kill him first so he can not resurrect my brother again." Link said. "It is what is best for Hyrule and it is what I must do. You're tired Zelda. Come on. We should get some rest." Link hugged her and then lay down next to her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**

* * *

linkluvr01:** Wow what a touching story. So there ya go peoples! Now you finally have read the whole point of this story. By the way, I was inspired to write this story when I saw a picture on Photobucket of Link and Dark Link standing back to back and it said "Happy Birthday" on it. Well, chapter 5 should be up within the next few weeks, so thanks for reading! Thanks also to LoneMouse444 and runswiththepack13 for reviewing chapter 3. Please R & R it will make me very happy! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**linkluvr01:** Sorry this chapter is so late, I had a severe case of writers block…I hate when that happens. Ok, so I guess Link got sick of doing the disclaimer, so I will do it myself this time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Zelda, only Nintendo owns that. The only thing I own is this story itself.

**linkluvr01:** Ok, so here's chapter 5 of Even Brothers Can't Escape Destiny!

* * *

"Master I have returned," Dark Link said as he walked into the room where his master resided.

"Good, you have done well my apprentice. Have you delivered the message?"

"I have, master. Link now knows that I am alive, but he is planning to come after you master," Dark Link said, bowing.

"Of course he is my apprentice. Good. This is all part of my plan, and so far, it has all worked as I have suspected," the master said as he chuckled evilly. "Link will be lured here by you my apprentice, and when he comes, we will trap him and kill him."

"Yes my Lord," Dark Link said as he bowed once more. "I shall see to it that your plan will be carried out as you have requested master."

"Very good my apprentice. If you carry out my wishes well, I will see to it that you get rewarded properly. Now go, we will continue my plans when the time is right."

"Thank you master, I will not fail you," Dark Link said as he bowed then disappeared into the shadows.

_

* * *

Link ran as fast as he could, away from the approaching darkness. Suddenly, he was surrounded by shadows. There was no way out. A dark figure approached from the shadows, but Link could not see who it was. He only saw a shadow. He drew his sword and stood ready for battle. The shadow drew closer and Link pointed the sword in his hand at the figure in the darkness. "Don't come any closer!" Link screamed. But the dark figure surrounded Link, and suddenly, he couldn't breathe. The figure drew a sword, raised it, aimed it at Link's heart, and–_

Link woke with a start, breathing heavily. It took him a minute to realize that he was still in his room, with Zelda still sleeping soundly next to him.

"It was just a dream," Link said with a relieved sigh. Zelda woke up next to him and sat up.

"Link what's wrong?" Zelda asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing sweetheart. I just had a bad dream, that's all," He replied as he reached and held her hand in his.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" she asked.

"It was just a dream Zelda. Nothing to worry about. Let's just go back to sleep," he said as he laid back down next to her.

"Ok Link. Goodnight," she said as she laid next to him and they both fell back asleep.

* * *

Link awoke in the morning with the sun shining in his face from the nearby window, which was open.

_Zelda must have woken up before me again._ He thought to himself as he sat up and noticed that Zelda was not beside him. He looked around the room, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Probably in the kitchen already," Link thought out loud as he pulled himself out of bed. He tiredly scuffled over to the dresser, and pulled out a clean outfit and put it on. He was adjusting his hat in the mirror when he noticed a note sitting on the dresser with his name on it. He picked it up and read what it said.

_Link, _

_Went out to the market, be back later. There is breakfast ready for you down in the dining hall. Love you. –Zelda_

"Well I guess I get the place to myself for most of the day," Link thought out loud again, something that he did very often.

He went down to the dining hall to find a plate of French toast, eggs, bacon and a glass of orange juice sitting on the table waiting for him. He sat down, ate his breakfast, spilled orange juice on his shirt like he always does, then tried to clean it with a wet rag, just making a bigger mess than there was before.

"Crap!" He shouted out loud, then cleaned up his mess and went back up to his room. He thought about putting a new outfit on that did not have orange juice on it, until he realized that he had no more clean outfits.

He finished getting ready, then walked outside to the barn, where Epona was waiting impatiently for her food. She whinnied at him as he walked into the stable and he smiled as he walked up to her and stroked her face.

"Hey girl, how ya doin?" he said to her as she nuzzled his hand. He opened the door to her stall and walked in. She went over to the corner of her stall where her feeder was, then touched her nose to the feeder as if to say "I'm hungry, feed me."

"Ok girl, hold on. I'll get you some food," he said, petting her. She put her nose up to where the spilled orange juice stain was and sniffed it. She then grabbed his shirt and started chewing on it.

"Epona, don't eat that! That's my shirt!" he said, pulling the shirt out of her mouth. He went out of her stall and over to where her food was kept, and grabbed some hay and grains for her to eat, then brought it back and put it in her feeder. She immediately walked over and started eating.

"I gotta go, see ya later girl," Link said, as he patted her neck then left her stall and closed the door. He walked back to his room and wondered how long Zelda would be. He had another bad feeling that he should go and see where she went to make sure she was ok.

**

* * *

linkluvr01:** Ok, so here's chapter 5. Nothing exciting happens, but something will next chapter, I promise. Thank you to LoneMouse444 and runswiththepack13 for reviewing the last chapter. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Please R & R, I will give you cookies if you do! Lol. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**linkluvr01:** Ok guys, I'm finally back! Sorry this took longer than normal, I've been very busy with school and stuffs. But I finally found time to post! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Zelda, I only own this story itself.

**linkluvr01:** So here's chapter 6! Enjoy!

* * *

Link sat on his bed for a while; he didn't even know how long he had been there. Zelda still hadn't returned from whatever errand she had gone on, and Link was beginning to get worried.

"Where are you Zelda?" he said out loud, although there was no one else around to hear him. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the letter Zelda left him on the dresser.

"She said she would be back in a little while. So where is she?" He decided that he should go over to the market to make sure that she was ok. He put on his hat and boots and walked outside back to the barn to get his horse.

"Hey Epona," he said as he walked up to the horse and stroked her face. She nickered at him and stuck her nose in his face as if to say "Hi daddy whatcha doin?"

"You're a silly pony," Link said, chuckling. He grabbed her halter and took her out of her stall and tied her up. He saddled her and put her bridle on, then climbed up on her and told her to move forward.

After they got out into Hyrule Field, he nudged her sides with his heels and she took off running towards the market. They got there a few minutes later, and Link could not believe what he saw. The entire marketplace was engulfed in flames!

Link got off Epona and ran as fast as he could into the market to go find Zelda. There was a crowd of people nearby watching the area burn to the ground. Link ran to the nearest person standing in the crowd.

"What happened here?" Link asked the civilian.

"I'm not sure, I didn't really see it, but people are saying that they saw a suspicious black haired person, then suddenly everything was on fire!" the man said, panicking a little.

"Thanks a lot," Link said, as he ran to where the flames were. He got through the giant crowd of people to get to the front of the crowd when suddenly a brown haired man ran up to him, panicking.

"Link you have to do something! Her majesty was taken by the black haired man into that burning building!" said the man.

"Zelda was taken?" Link said with both worry and rage in his voice.

"Yes sir! We all saw him take her into that building and no one has come out!"

"Thank you for telling me this," Link said to the man, and then took off running again.

"Out of my way!" Link screamed as he ran through the crowd towards the burning building. He looked up at the building and saw Dark Link looking down at him through the second story window, holding Zelda by the arm.

"Link! If you want her back you have to come get her! This building will collapse soon, so you better hurry!" Dark Link said, taunting him. Zelda was next to him screaming.

"You wont get away with this! Link will kill you when he gets up here!" Zelda screamed as she attempted to free from his grip, but failed.

"Shut up woman!" Dark Link said, slapping her violently. She put her hand to her stinging face as she tried to hold back tears. She was scared for her life.

Link ran without hesitation into the burning building and immediately had to avoid the falling debris. He found the nearest staircase and ran up. He jumped to the second floor just in time before the staircase collapsed underneath him. He ran into the first room he saw to find Dark Link holding Zelda with a death grip, and Zelda screaming.

"Link! Help me!" Zelda screamed as Dark Link slapped her again.

Link was enraged with this action and drew his sword. He was about to charge when he noticed the knife that Dark Link was holding.

"Take one move closer and I hurt her more," Dark Link said in a serious tone.

"Please don't hurt her…why are you doing this?" Link said in a concerned voice. "Why are you bringing Zelda into this? She has nothing to do with this!"

"Because, brother. She is the only way that I can get your attention." Dark Link said with a smug grin.

"What is it you want from me?" Link asked, getting angry again.

"My master requires your presence. It is my duty to see that his wishes are carried out well."

"If I come with you to see your master, will you promise to let her go?" Link asked, pleadingly.

"Yes," Dark Link said as Link sighed in relief. "But, if you disobey, then she gets hurt Link. Remember that before you defy me or the orders of my master," Dark Link released Zelda and she ran over to Link and clung to him tight.

"It's going to be ok Zelda," Link said, holding her tight.

"Brother!" Dark Link said, catching Link's attention again.

"What do you want," Link scowled.

"My orders are clear. You are to meet me tomorrow night no later than dusk at the entrance to Lake Hylia. Be there on time or Zelda will suffer more. My master will be expecting us." Dark Link then disappeared.

"Come on Zelda, we have to get out of here before this place collapses!" Link said, as he lifted her and carried her in his arms. He quickly ran to the broken staircase, avoiding falling debris from the burning roof, and jumped down onto the first floor of the building, twisting his ankle in the process. But he didn't stop running.

Link limped out the front door as fast as he could just as the building began to collapse. The crowd had dispersed, and Link and Zelda were completely alone in the remains of the burnt marketplace.

Link set Zelda down on her feet then collapsed because of the pain in his ankle. Zelda got down next to him and hugged him tight, then helped him back up. Link whistled for Epona, and she came running up to them a few seconds later. Zelda helped Link get on the horse, then climbed up herself and began walking back to the castle.

They got back to the castle and Zelda helped Link back to their room.

"Are you ok Link?" Zelda asked him as she sat him down on the bed then sat down next to him.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm just glad that you're safe," Link said, putting his arm around her.

"What do you think Dark Link wants with you tomorrow?" Zelda asked.

"Who knows. But whatever it is, I'll be ready for him. I'll get him back for what he did to you today," Link said sincerely as he looked into her blue eyes then kissed her softly.

* * *

l**inkluvr01:** Yay for Link! I wonder what Dark Link is going to do next chapter…hmmm…I guess we will have to see! Thanks to LoneMouse444 and runswiththepack13 for reviewing and being great fans of this story! Please R & R it makes me happy. :D Until next time, happy reading! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**linkluvr01:** Hey guys! I'm back again! Yay! Ok so this time I got Epona to come and do the disclaimer for us!

**Epona:** neigh neigh whinny snort neigh whinny neigh neigh snort neigh

**linkluvr01:** Ummm…..oops I forgot the horsey translator thingy…sorry…here it is! Ok Epona, say it again.

**Epona:** neigh neigh whinny snort neigh whinny neigh neigh snort neigh

**Horsey Translator:** linkluvr01 does not own anything from Zelda. Give me some food I'm hungry. I haven't eaten for a whole 5 minutes. I'm starving, feed me.

**linkluvr01:** Ok…well why don't we just get to the story before Epona decides to eat something…so here's chapter 7!

**Link:** (in background) No Epona! Bad! Don't eat that! Hey give me back my hat! Eponaaaaa!

* * *

Zelda woke up the next morning to find herself alone in her bed. She sat up and looked around, wondering where Link ran off too. She got out of bed and put on her robe, then walked out to the dining hall.

"Maybe Link went to get breakfast early this morning," she mumbled to herself.

She walked in to the dining hall to find her father and a few servants sitting there eating their breakfast.

"Good morning, my dear," said the King to his daughter.

"Good morning, Father," she replied with a smile. "Have you seen Link this morning?"

"Actually, yes," her father said to her. "He said he was going to go out to the training area because he needed to train for something."

"Oh, okay, thank you Father," she said as she ran out the door to go find him.

She walked out to where the training area was and found Link having a vicious sword duel with a fighting dummy.

"Link, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Oh hey Zel, I'm making sure I'm ready to get rid of that maniac who hurt you yesterday," he replied while still swinging his sword at the dummy. He hit it once more with a final blow and the dummy fell apart into numerous pieces.

"Oops…I guess we'll have to get a new one…again," Link said as he sheathed his sword and walked over to Zelda.

"Link have you even eaten breakfast yet?" Zelda asked as she hugged him.

"Ummm…no…I guess I haven't," Link said to her.

They walked back to the dining hall and got some breakfast, then walked back to their room to get ready.

Link looked around the room to make sure he had everything he needed in one place so he could leave quickly if he had to. Zelda was sitting on their bed watching him run around like a maniac.

"Zelda do you know where my boomerang went?" Link asked, searching frantically.

"It's in the closet," she said in a very sad tone like she was about to cry.

Link stopped what he was doing and walked over to her.

"Zel are you ok? What's wrong?" Link asked, worried.

"Nothing…I'm fine," Zelda said as she turned her head so he could not see her trying not to cry.

"No Zelda, its not nothing. Tell me what's wrong. Why do you sound like you're about to cry?"

Zelda turned back and looked him in the eyes as tears filled her own eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as she fell apart, sobbing loudly with her face buried in his neck. Link wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to try and comfort her.

"Link I don't want you to go!" she said as she cried. "What if you get hurt, what if you don't–" she could not even say the next words, for they were too painful to escape her lips.

"Zelda don't cry my love. I will be ok, I promise," he said as he rubbed her back and held her close to him.

She looked up at him and sniffled, her eyes and face red from crying. Link took her face in his hands and kissed her softly then looked into her eyes.

"Sweetheart I promise you that I will be ok. I've defeated him before, and I can do it again. But this time I will make sure he is gone for good," Link said, as he hugged her again then kissed her forehead lightly. Zelda wiped her eyes then hugged him again.

"But don't you DARE get hurt mister," she said as she poked him in the ribs, causing him to flinch in a funny way that made her giggle.

"Ow that wasn't nice Zelda, I'm gonna get you for that one!" Link said rubbing his side where she poked him.

"Whoever said I was nice?" Zelda said playfully as she smiled, then got up and walked away, then turned back and gave him an evil, flirty smile.

"What am I gonna do with you," Link said, shaking his head and grinning at her.

* * *

The day went by quickly, as Link trained outside and Zelda watched him. She did her best to keep her fears about Link under control, but they always seemed to cross her mind when she least expected it. Every now and then she would think about what she would do if Link never came back.

Dawn was almost near, and Link was ready to go.

"Zelda, I want you to stay here. I don't want to have to worry about your safety while I am getting rid of Dark Link," Link said as he hugged her.

"Promise me that you will be careful my love, I couldn't bear the pain of losing you," Zelda said as she hugged him tightly.

"I will be ok Zelda, don't worry about me," he said as he kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss, and for a moment, all they could feel was each other. Neither wanted the moment to end, but Link pulled away after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry Zelda, but it is time for me to go. I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger because I was late. I love you more than anything Zelda. Do not worry about me, I will be ok."

"I love you too, Link. Please come back safely," She said, wiping a tear from her eye.

He hugged her one last time, then grabbed his weapons and walked out the door. He turned and looked back at her once more, smiled, and then walked out of her sight. Zelda tried to hide her tears, but failed and began to cry as she walked back into her room and sat on their bed.

* * *

Link was about to walk into the barn to get Epona, but decided against it. There was no need to put his favorite and only horse in danger. So he walked on foot out of the castle, across Hyrule Field, and to the entrance of Lake Hylia. It was not quite dusk yet; he had a few minutes before Dark Link said to be there. So he sat on the wall near the lake and played his ocarina.

A few minutes passed, Link was not sure how many, when a dark shadow appeared. Out of it walked Dark Link.

"Hello, brother. Are you ready to meet my master?" Dark Link said, with an evil grin on his face.

"I'm ready to take you both down and make sure you never come back!" Link said, glaring at his brother.

"Now bother, there is no need to talk like that. My master has been waiting to see you for a long time. I'm sure he will be pleased to be in your presence," Dark Link said in a sarcastic voice.

Link just kept glaring at him as Dark Link grabbed Link's arm. They were suddenly surrounded by shadow and Link could not see anything around him. The shadow then disappeared and Link found himself and Dark Link standing in a dark room in front of a huge door.

"Wait here, I must go let my master know that you are here," Dark Link said. He opened the door and went into a room that looked darker than the one Link was already in. Dark Link walked through and the door closed.

Link waited for what seemed like forever, although it was only a few minutes, when Dark Link finally came out.

"Follow me. My master has asked me to escort you in," Dark Link said. "Oh. And you are to leave your weapons here. My master simply wants to talk. Not fight," Dark Link said.

Link was not happy about this statement, but he did as he was told and left his weapons. He did not want to make this harder than it needed to be. He followed Dark Link through the door, which closed behind him with a loud bang.

The room was completely dark, and had an eerie feeling to it. At the end of the room, Link could make out a figure, sitting in a chair. In front of the figure, there was a beam of light from a small window near the ceiling, but it wasn't bright enough to see the face of the figure.

"It has been awhile, Link. Nice to know you are doing well," a deep voice said. The voice sounded very familiar to Link, but he could not figure out where he had heard it before.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Link demanded.

"You know who I am Link," the voice said again.

"Show your face to me you coward!" Link demanded again, filling with rage.

The figure stood up and stepped forward into the light. Link could not believe who was standing there in front of him.

"Ganondorf," Link said, with surprise and anger in his voice as he stood ready.

**

* * *

linkluvr01:** OMG! You never saw that coming did you! Lol. Thanks everyone for reading and special thanks to those of you who constantly review each chapter. Reviews make me very happy and encourage me to finish the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**linkluvr01:** Hello everyone! I know it's been a while since my last update, and I kind of left you hanging. I apologize for updating so late, and I don't have any excuses. I'm just going to give you the truth and say that I was just lazy and couldn't find the time or motivation to continue. But I'm back again, and I will do my best to update as soon as possible for each chapter until the story is done. Thank you all of you for your patience.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Legend of Zelda or anything associated with the series. Zelda belongs to the awesomeness that is Nintendo. XD

**linkluvr01:** Well I won't keep you waiting anymore, so here's chapter 8 of Even Brothers Can't Escape Destiny!

* * *

Link stood looking up at the King of Evil, fists clenched, with a look of rage on his face.

"You don't seem very happy to see me, Link," Ganondorf said with an evil grin.

"You're supposed to be trapped in the Evil Realm forever! The Sages made sure of it!" Link shouted back.

"This is true. I am supposed to be trapped in that retched place." He mumbled under his breath, "Those imbecile sages will get what's coming to them."

"How did you get out?" Link asked, wishing he had his sword to finally end Ganondorf forever.

"Those stupid sages did a pretty good job to make sure I could never escape, but they forgot one important thing.'

"Which is what.,' Link said, scowling.

"I hold the Triforce of Power, boy. You forget that with it, I am all-powerful. With my Triforce and the remaining power I was left with after my banishment, I was able to finally break free of the seal on my soul. I have come back to collect the remaining pieces that are rightfully mine!"

"The Triforce pieces belong to those whom the Goddesses have chosen!" Link protested, and then ran at Ganondorf, hoping to land a strike with whatever he could.

"Foolish child," Ganondorf said as he shot a blast of dark magic at Link, causing him to fly backwards and hit the wall behind him. He struggled for a second and then returned to his feet, enraged as ever.

"I thought we were only talking you lying fiend!" Link shouted angrily as he clenched his side in pain.

"We are. You attacked me first. So I defended myself," Ganondorf said sarcastically.

Link just glared at him. "What do you want from me? Just get to the point already!" He shouted as he walked forward.

"Don't demand from me boy. Anything you do against me will only come back to hurt you in the end…or the one you love," the Evil King said, smirking as he looked at Link.

Link looked up at him with a glare that shot daggers. "If you lay one hand on my Zelda, I will make sure you die a painful death!"

"Well, Link, whether or not I lay a hand on her depends on your actions. Cooperate, and you may live to see her again, unharmed. Disobey me, and you will get the pleasure of watching her suffer," Ganondorf replied with a scowl.

"What is it you want?" Link growled.

"All I require from you is the power you possess given to you by the Goddesses. I demand you give me your Triforce!" The Evil King stated.

"You will never obtain the remaining pieces of the Triforce, you fiend. The Goddesses will never allow it," he said in defense.

"Oh don't worry, my boy. There will be no interference with them," he said as he grinned. Link then heard a noise behind the giant doors.

"I see my apprentice has arrived with our guest," Ganondorf stated. The doors opened, and Dark Link appeared in the doorway, bowing before his master.

"My Lord, I have returned," Dark Link said.

"Rise my apprentice, did you bring our guest?"

"Yes, master," He replied as he stood up.

"Would you please escort our guest in?" Ganondorf said sarcastically.

Another noise was heard as Dark Link left the room and then came back with another person, who was struggling to get free. Link immediately became filled with rage as he knew that they had captured Zelda.

"You liar! You told me Zelda would be safe as long as I did what you said! I came here as you commanded!" Link yelled with rage.

"I said no harm would come to her. I never said anything about capturing her," Dark Link stated.

"Silence apprentice!" Ganondorf corrected him. "You were not asked to speak so you do not speak!"

"My apologies master, it was not my place," Dark Link said, lowering his head in shame.

Zelda struggled in his gasp as she finally got the wrap over her mouth off.

"Are you going to take that from him? He's only using you, you do know that right!" Zelda spat at him. He immediately slapped her across the face.

"Shut up, princess!" He said as he slapped her.

Link, enraged, ran and punched him right in the nose, causing him to fall backwards and release Zelda. Link quick grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her as she stood trembling.

Dark Link stood back up and was ready to hit Link back, when the trembling sound of Ganondorf's voice stopped him.

"Wait. We will settle this at another time," he said. He walked over and grabbed Zelda, pushing Link back in the process. "Now is not the time to fight, boy. We will fight when we meet again, and you will hand over your Triforce. That is, if you can find us first," Ganondorf stated as he, Zelda, and Dark Link disappeared, leaving Link there alone in shock, trying to comprehend what happened.

"H-how could he just take her…how could I let him take her? You're such an idiot!" he yelled at himself, as he hit himself in the forehead. He quickly got up, and ran out the door, grabbing his weapons on the way out. _How I wish my stupid brother hadn't made me leave them._

Link ran out as fast as he could, finding himself back at the entrance to Lake Hylia.

"I'm coming Zelda" Link said to himself as he ran to go find where Ganondorf had taken her.

* * *

**linkluvr01:** So what do you guys think? I know it's been a while since I've updated, and once again I'm so sorry for being so late. The next chapter should be up within the next few weeks, so please review and let me know what you thought! That button down there is just waiting to be pushed! Thanks for reading everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**linkluvr01:** Hey guys! I know I keep saying this, but sorry for the late update. I've been really busy lately with school and I haven't had much time to write. This chapter took me forever! I hope I haven't lost too many readers due to the lack of updates. There's only a few more chapters left, and I hope to have it finished within the next month or two. Stay with me guys, I promise you won't be disappointed!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything from Zelda, everything in the wonderful world of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. If I owned Zelda, Link and Zelda would totally be together already (Hint to Nintendo!) :)

**linkluvr01:** So here is chapter 9 of Even Brothers Can't Escape Destiny! Enjoy!

* * *

Link stood at the entrance to Lake Hylia, contemplating how he would finally destroy the Evil King and get Zelda back. He only had one problem: he didn't know where to go next.

"I can't believe I let them slip through my fingers that easily!" he said angrily to himself, banging his fists on the nearby wall. "I don't even know where to start!"

He sat down next to the wall, and buried his face in his hands, trying to think.

"There has to be some clue of where they took her." He tried to play the previous events back through his mind, searching for something that would lead him where he needed to go.

He remembered what Ganondorf had said right before they disappeared: _"Now is not the time to fight, boy. We will fight when we meet again, and you will hand over your Triforce. That is, if you can find us first,"_

He thought about it again. _If you can find us first._ Those words rang through his mind like a bell.

"Obviously he wants me to find him…he does want my Triforce…so why didn't he tell me where to go?" Link thought aloud.

Link then stood up, determined to start his search for Zelda immediately. He pulled out his Ocarina and called Epona. After a few seconds she came running up and stopped in front of him.

"Hey girl," he said as he stroked her face. "We have to find Zelda, so you have to help me Epona." She snorted as if to say "you can count on me!"

Link hopped up on Epona and urged her forward. They galloped from the lake towards the castle, passing Gerudo Valley in the process.

As they were nearing the tree outside the entrance to Gerudo Valley, Link noticed something by the tree, but just ignored it. Suddenly, Epona jerked to a stop without Link asking her to, and then reared up and tried to throw Link out of the saddle.

"Whoa Epona! Easy girl!" he said, trying to calm her down and stay on her back at the same time. Finally she stopped throwing a fit and just stood facing the tree angrily, with her ears pinned to her head as she bared her teeth at the tree and snorted.

Link finally realized the reason for the horse's sudden outburst of rage. There, against the tree, stood Dark Link with a smirk on his face.

"Aww did I scare your poor little horsey?" Dark Link said sarcastically. He walked forward towards the horse, and Epona lunged forward at him, trying to strike him.

"Epona, settle down!" Link said as he pulled her away from him. He got off and held her firmly so she wouldn't go after him again.

"What do you want," Link said, glaring at him and ready to draw his sword.

"Don't draw your sword, brother. I am not here to fight," Dark Link said, trying to keep his distance from the enraged horse. "I see you are having some trouble locating my master and your beloved. I may be able to help."

"You will never be my brother!" Link said. "And why should I trust you anyway?"

"I will always be your twin brother, that will never change. We are bound by blood Link, no matter how much you deny it."

"I don't care about blood you fiend. You do not deserve to be my brother after what you have done," Link said in a nasty tone.

"For now, that does not matter. I know where my master has taken your beloved. Whether or not you listen to me is up to you, but just remember, the longer you wait to go get her, the more impatient my master will become. You don't want any harm to come to her do you?" Dark Link said with an evil smirk.

"Tell me where she is," Link growled.

"Well, my master instructed me to give you hints on where to find them, but I seem to be getting irritated with the way he demands me to fulfill his wishes like some slave, so I will just tell you where to go."

"I was wondering when you would figure out that he is just using you Dark. He doesn't care about your well being, he just needs a messenger to do his dirty work for him," Link said in an attempt to turn him against Ganondorf.

"My master raised me! He is like a father to me! Do not try and turn me, brother. Now, do you want to know where he is or not?" Dark Link said, irritated.

"Where are they!"

"He has taken her to the Gerudo Desert."

"How did he get in there? I'm sure Nabooru and her guards would have found them and—"

"He teleported straight to the Haunted Wasteland. Did you forget Ganondorf can teleport?"

"Oh…right…" Link was caught off guard by his words. _Did he just call him Ganondorf? He always addresses him as his master…why does he suddenly use his name?_ Link was lost in thought.

"Brother, pay attention!" Dark Link snapped. "I'm only saying this once!"

"Huh? Oh…sorry I was thinking. Where in the Haunted Wasteland?" Link asked, still confused by his words.

"Follow the path as if you are going to the Spirit Temple. When you get to the shrine where the Guiding Poe resides, do not follow it. Instead, look to the West. You will see a small structure in the distance, go straight to it. That is my master's lair. At the entrance you will find an Iron Knuckle standing guard. Do not attack him, he will not harm you if I command it. I will meet you at the entrance. Do not be late brother."

With his last words, he disappeared into thin air. Epona, still trying to throw a fit, threw her head up, pointed her ears forward, and snorted at the sudden disappearance of the man.

"Easy girl, its ok," Link said, petting her neck. "We have to go to the desert to find Zelda." He climbed up into the saddle and nudged Epona forward towards Gerudo Valley.

They galloped through the valley and across the bridge until they came to the Gerudo Fortress. Link stopped Epona in front of Aveil, one of the Gerudo guards.

"It has been a while, Link. What brings you back to our valley?" she asked him.

"I'm searching for Zelda. Ganondorf captured her, and I found out they have traveled to the Haunted Wasteland. Have you seen anything suspicious recently?" Link asked.

"Ganondorf you say? I had heard rumors the fiend had been brought back, but they were just rumors. Some guards have said they saw a strange structure appear, but we guards do not dare enter the wasteland. Only Nabooru knows how to safely navigate it," the guard replied.

"Thanks a lot Aveil," Link said as he told Epona to walk forward.

He walked toward the entrance to the Haunted Wasteland, and dismounted Epona at the gate. He led her up to the Gerudo who was guarding the gate.

"Link, good to see you. Would you like me to put her with the other horses?" the guard asked him.

"If you could, thanks. I have to go into the wasteland. Ganondorf has returned and he took Zelda into his stronghold." Link said, handing Epona to her.

"Good luck out there, kid. Don't go getting yourself killed now. Nabooru has already begun preparing warriors in case of an attack by the Evil King."

"Thanks again," Link said, smiling. "Hopefully I won't be too long." He patted Epona on the neck. "I'll be back girl, you be good now." He then took off running into the wasteland.

Link knew his way around the wasteland like the back of his hand. Clawshot across the sink sand, follow the flags to the shrine where the poe resides. Easy.

He arrived at the shrine quickly, where he found the poe waiting.

"Follow me to the Spirit Temple," the poe said.

"Not today, sir," Link said to the poe. "I'm not headed to the Spirit Temple. I'm going to that structure that appeared to the West."

"Very well, great Hero of Time. I shall reside here if you are in need of guidance."

"Thanks a lot," Link said as he looked to the West of the shrine. Just as Dark Link had said, there was a huge castle in the distance.

"That definitely wasn't there before," Link said to himself as he started walking towards it. He followed the sight of the castle, hoping that the path was clear of monsters and quicksand.

After walking in the sand for what seemed like forever, Link finally made it to the gates of the castle. He noticed a highly armored figure standing guard in front of the enormous door that led inside the castle, just like Dark Link had said. He walked up to the door where the Iron Knuckle stood.

As he approached the Iron Knuckle, it caught sight of him and began walking towards him with a giant ax in his hand. Link remembered what Dark Link had said: _"Do not attack him, he will not harm you on my command." _

Link stopped, as the Iron Knuckle still approached him, ax raised ready to attack. Link backed up a few steps, but the monster did not stop. Link only hoped that Dark was right about it.

The Iron Knuckle was close enough to strike him, and he raised his ax, about to swing–

"Bedivere stand down!" A loud voice boomed as the castle doors opened.

Immediately recognizing the voice of his commander, the Iron Knuckle turned away from Link, lowered his ax and returned to his position next to the large doors, bowing as Dark Link walked past him towards Link.

"Good, you have come. My master will be pleased," Dark Link said as he walked toward Link. "I hope my Iron Knuckle did not harm you," he said with a smirk.

"He was about to you liar! You said he would not come after me!" Link yelled at him.

"I said he would not harm you on my command. And he didn't harm you when I ordered him to stand down. Therefore I told you the truth, brother," Dark Link said with a hint of sarcasm. Link just glared at him.

"My master is awaiting your presence. Come brother, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious princess now do you?" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"What have you done with her?" Link said as he grabbed his brother's collar, fuming with rage.

"I have done nothing with her Link. She is alive and well. Although the stupid girl won't seem to shut up about you coming to save her."

Link tried to punch him, but he ducked out of the way. "You will not treat her like that! She deserves respect!"

"Calm down Link. She has not been harmed in any way. Now follow me to my master's chamber."

Dark Link silently led Link down a long corridor. Link was well aware of his surroundings and kept a cautious eye out for anything that looked like it could be a trap.

They finally arrived at the end of the corridor where another set of massive doors stood.

"What is it with this guy and unnecessarily large over-dramatic doors?" Link said to himself but loud enough for Dark to hear him.

Dark Link just glared at him and said nothing. He did have to agree though, the large doors really didn't serve a purpose…Ganondorf wasn't _that_ tall.

"Step away from the doors Link, I have to open them because they're magically sealed." Link did as he was told.

Dark Link stood in front of the doors and put his left hand straight out in front of him a few inches from the door, with his palm facing the door as if he was going to push it. Link noticed a dark aura form around his hand, which then spread from his hand to the perimeter around the doors.

A loud clicking noise was heard, and then the doors slowly swung open towards them. Both of them backed away as the doors opened to avoid being hit, and then they proceeded to enter the room.

Dark Link led the way, and Link followed behind him through a dimly lit room, which was almost as big as the Hyrule Castle throne room.

They approached a throne, which to no surprise had Ganondorf sitting it. Dark Link approached his master and bowed on one knee before him. Link stood behind him, frantically looking around the room for Zelda. He finally spotted her standing in the corner, surrounded by a magic barrier.

He ran over to her but was cautious not to touch the barrier. He had enough experience with Ganondorf's magic barriers to know that if he touched it, he would be blown back. Zelda looked up at him.

"Link!" she said, as the expression of despair on her face was immediately turned into joy.

"Zelda I'm here," Link said, relieved that she was not hurt in any way. "I won't let him win, I promise," he said reassuringly to her.

Right as she was about to say something back, Ganondorf's voice interrupted.

"Come here, boy. She has not been harmed…yet. If you wish to keep it that way, I suggest you come now."

Link turned and looked at him with a glare, then walked slowly to where Dark Link was standing.

"What is it you want from me?" Link scowled.

"Your Triforce, boy. What else could I possibly want?" he said with an evil grin. "Now I could just take it from you by force, but that would be too easy. I suppose that since I'm feeling generous today, I will give you the opportunity to fight for it."

"You will not lay one finger on Zelda or my Triforce!" Link said, enraged.

"Oh but I will. Here are my terms, boy. We will battle. If you win, you get to keep your Triforce and Zelda, and seal me back in that retched place forever. But if I win, I get both your and Zelda's Triforce pieces, and Zelda gets the pleasure of watching you die."

"You will not win you fiend!" Link yelled, pulling his sword out.

Ganondorf reached for his sword. "Oh, and one more thing. This is to be a mere sword battle. There will be no use of magic or other items, and this will be a fight to the death," he stated as he stood up.

Link stood, sword in hand, ready to end the Evil King for good.

"Apprentice," Ganondorf said, looking at Dark Link.

"Yes master," Dark Link responded without hesitation.

"You are to stand by the girl. Do not move from your position, and do not let her aid Link in any way."

"As you wish master." He immediately stood up and walked over to where Zelda was imprisoned.

Ganondorf stood in front of Link, and raised his sword and pointed it at him. Link did the same, and their swords crossed, making a loud clanking sound. They stood like that for a few seconds, and then Ganondorf made his first move. He lifted his sword over his head, and slammed it down, Link jumping backwards out of the way. The battle had begun.

Ganondorf charged at Link with his sword, but Link blocked his attack with his own sword. Their swords clashed together, and it became a battle of strength. Link pushed on his sword more, and managed to knock Ganondorf off balance, causing him to stumble backwards.

Ganondorf charged once more, swinging his sword sideways, which was then blocked by the Master Sword once again. The Evil King quickly recovered, and managed to swing once more, causing Link to jump out of the way.

Link then swung his sword sideways, first to the left and then to the right, and then left again. Ganondorf blocked all three swings, and then swung back at him. Link dodged and jumped backwards.

Suddenly Link had an idea. He thought to himself: _Ganondorf can block me when I swing my sword because he knows which direction I am coming from. I just have to surprise him._

Link swung his sword sideways to the left once again, then swung it right. _Ganon's guarding the right side._ Instead of swinging to the left again, he changed direction and swung to the right. This caught Ganondorf off guard, and Link managed to land a heavy blow to his side.

Ganondorf jumped back in pain, but recovered quickly and charged at Link. Their blades clashed once again, and another battle of strength was on.

* * *

**linkluvr01:** Wow this was a long chapter! So what did you guys think? Let me know with reviews! I really appreciate the people who take the time to tell me about their thoughts on the story.

If you guys caught the Majora's Mask reference, Aveil is the name of the leader of the Gerudo pirates that Link encounters.

Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story and gives me support through reviews! I am already working on the next chapter, so hopefully I will have it up soon!

If you guys want to see the pictures that inspired me to write this story, follow this link and check out my album. (These pictures don't belong to me, I found them on the Internet, and I have put the original artist names if I could find them.) ?albumid=14


End file.
